vlad really likes erin and will protect at all costs
by sarahxoxojane
Summary: vlad is having troubles concentrating on opening the predictor impavour but Bertrand is pushing him to own the book for his own good. but, vlads mind need to be on opening the book. but his mind is somewhere else. to some sweet blonde girl living down the corridor. and Bertrand is prepared to wipe out anything living object blurring vlads mind.
1. Chapter 1-trust

This is before vlad was going to get married and erin becoming a vampire. But everybody knows she is a breather.  
I do not own YD

Chapter 1- Trust

Vlad was trying to concentrate his powers into opening the pradictum impaver but the one and only thing that was stuck on his mind was... Erin.

Bertrand could see the lack of concentration on opening the pradictum impaver. He could see who he was thinking about.  
The chosen one in love with breather... disgusting he thinks to himself.  
vlad that s enough for today... is there something on your mind keeping you back, you have the raw power to open the book and lead all vampires to victory' says Bertrand no nothing... just... tired yeah really tired from school and stuff' he replies and zooms of.

Stoping outside Erin's room. Knocking lightly on the door.  
come in' Erin replies.  
hey'  
hey- so Erin I was wondering if you would like to go out for dinner tonight ...ah..as a thank you for saving my sister from the slayers' he says really with the rest of your family?' she replies umm ...there not actually big on dinners out ,so it is just me and you if you want...'  
ok' she replies see you at 8 then' he says

zooming out he smiles to himself. As he rushes to his room to get dressed. Bertrand comes in vlad listen I have a idea, Erin, she can help you achieve opening the pradicum impaver, I have this sun bed ,don't ask me why, you keep her floating in between the sun beams hopefully this will make your powers of the mind stronger' he says in hesitation

okay... lets try it now you set it up and I confirm'  
great very romantic meal unplanned tonight he thinks to himself

Vlad knocked on Erin s door.  
come in'  
...

to be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2-burning desire

chapter 2- Burning desire

"hey' vlad says casually as he walks in.  
"hey i thought i was meeting you in a hour' she replies confused "yeah about that...there has been a 'slight' change...no thats a lie, i dont think we can go on our date,iii mean dinner' he replies hestitanly "okay,whats the 'slight' change' she says in confusion "i can trust you ,can i?' he adds "yes of course' she truefuly replies "my family thinks that my control of my powers is fadeing, so Bertrant put me to a test to show i can control my powers. But, there is one small print, which includes you...i khow that i promised to protect you, but no one else can do this because they will turn into dust and Reinfield id s not fit for it, from his heat fainting.'he says cautiously "vlad if you think i will come out safe, and prove to your family that you are still powerfull...then i , first what am i doing exactly?'she replies "so basicly you will lay in a deep sun bed...and i will have to keep you floating inbeetween the two sun ray patches...but, if i lose my concentraition you will burn... but, only a little bit'vlad says nervously "i wont let it happen,promise'he adds As he talked it throught to Erin, he swayed slightly looking down at the floor boards nervously and anxisouly.  
"okay lets get it over and done with... says standing up and walking over to the door. she opens the door and indicate for him to go through.

As Erin wrapes her arms around his neck, he zooms of into the basement finding Bertrant ready with Renfiled near the sun bed. Renfiled sitting near a table of blood and standing beside the sun bed opening the bed welcomeing Erin in ready with Renfiled.  
"Please lay here misstres Erin'Renfiled says polietly indincating her to lay down in the sun bed.

As Erin layes down Renfelied took his position and so did Bertont behind a black standing half a mile away but, infront of the sun bed.  
"Take your positions men!'says renfiled he salutes.  
"Ready' vlad asks Erin.  
"I was born ready'she says exageratly Renfiled presses a big red button turning on the sun bed to maximum vlad concentraits and lifts Erin between the bariars...

to be continued... 


	3. Chapter 3-literaly burning

chapter 3-literialy burning...  
continued...

...Renfiled presses a big red button turning on the sun bed to maximum vlad concentraits and lifts Erin between the bariars...  
the heat burst in flames. reinfield places the back of this right hand on his forehead and faints. 'reinfield get up i need you,.. reinfield you idiot'vlad says desperiatly he weakness every second, unable to handle the heat and all this concentration at once.  
'...vlad' erin screetches, 'you can do it dont let me fall please vlad concentrat vlad' she continues 'erin i promised i wont let you down... i never will' he replied with a full heart suddenly he loses control and erin falls her back on the floor of the sunbed. her back burning. she screames.  
vlad quickly runs to her getting himself smoked and carries her bridial style. he zooms into his room.  
'o erin im sorry im soooo sorry i never meant this to happen i did not contrate' a tear falls down his cheak and onto erins forehead he places ice on her back and some on his shoulder.  
waiting by his bed for her to open her eyes...or will she!?...

to be continued... 


	4. Chapter 4-Reinfield intrudes

chapter 4-reinfield introuds 'o erin im sorry im soooo sorry i never meant this to happen i did not contrate' a tear falls down his cheak and onto erins forehead he places ice on her back and some on his by his bed for her to open her eyes...or will she!?...

continued...

the tear on erins forehead causes erin to open her stifens as her back was preety burned.  
she looks around and sees that she is not in her own coffin or in her own room infact. But,in vlads. she peeks over vlads coffin hissing a bit as she partly lifts her sees vlad with dried tears on his cheek looking down at the floorboards on his sofa. with his right hand holding a ice pack on his shoulder. she makes a slightly louder hiss this time as she is trying to sit up. vlad hears her and speeds next to his coffin dropping his ice pack on the floor and helping her sit up. his face gleams more happier.'what happend,'sobed erin.'what happend to you she adds'.  
'i dont care about my myself or my wellbeing,i care about you'he says truthfully to her.  
as vlad finnished speaking there face seem to be 10cm closer...  
As they were just about to seal there lips together...  
Renfeld interupts,vlad coughs acwardly and erin lowers her head,peeking his pink bowed head through the crack of the door he says,'is she awake or not'as renfeild opens the door more revealing the dark a bright pink bow on his bald head,with a black and white old fashioned frilly cleaner apron also,a black and white duster in his right politley saying,'did you call for room service?'erin laughs lighty 'misstress your special crockroach soup ahem'he places the silver tray on the coffie he curtsies and giggles. leaving he glimpses back at them then suddenly he walks into the door,saying'i cant wait to be a vamp,i must start lerning my tricks'rushing out the door and shutting it behind him.  
leaving vlad and erin in tears by holding there extream laughter. they start chuckeling renfeild enters again saying'i forgot mi duster'.  
grabbing it and leaving vlad and erin into breath taking laughs.  
then erin says'so...where do you start?'... 


	5. Chapter 45

hey guys,  
i hope you have enjoyed my fanfics so far

im not to sure if i should carry them on or not!?

please review back with your opinions and if you want me to carry on and any ideas you would like in it would be great :D !

thanks!

sarahxoxojane 


End file.
